


HIATUS

by moonstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	HIATUS

Hi.

Thank you for reading and appreciating the works posted until now. Not that anyone cares or it matters, but I'll be going on hiatus for the time being. If you have noticed, the most recent work Is It Love? has been deleted. I don't want to leave an unfinished work so I took it down. If you enjoyed that fic, don't worry. It will be up again once the hiatus is over.

For how long will this hiatus be? I'm not sure. There were so many hopes at the start of 2021; was planning to write all the fics in my archives this year. I was so excited for it until today. 02.26.2021 is painful for me (and many others). This may seem dramatic for you but please don't invalidate my feelings. I just need to halt everything until I'm okay. Please understand. Up until now, thank you to those who have read my works. I wanted to return your support with a few more fics but it seems hard to do.

However, some finished works will be published during this hiatus. I have submitted works for upcoming ficfests, around 2-3. Please enjoy those well. They are rollercoasters as usual. I look forward to your responses and comments here and on Twitter. Again, thank you for supporting/reading until now. I wish you all to be safe and happy in this time.

\- moonstarlight x


End file.
